


New Years Eve

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Tom and Holly [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Baby, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Holly spend their first New Years Eve at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

New Years Eve had always been a night to go out and party with his friends, so he could only laugh when he found himself curled up on the couch with his wife and 5 month old baby just a year later. Holly was holding Emilia, cooing to her and kissing her cheeks, leaning into him. He smiled to himself as Emmy babbled, her little hand reaching up to touch Holly’s cheek.

“Do you want to go to daddy?” she said quietly, lifting the baby up and motioning to Tom, who eagerly took her and sat her in his lap. She squealed happily, kicking her legs as Tom tickled her sides. Hearing her high-pitched noises, Ellie jumped up from her place at the base of the couch and sniffed them, gently nosing Emilia’s stomach. The baby squealed again, giggling when Ellie licked her face gently. “Would you like a cup of tea, honey?” Holly asked, looping her arm around the back of his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

“I would love a cup, darling. But first, I would like a kiss.” He grinned leaning in, but he connected with her cheek.

“Ah, ah, ah, not until midnight.” She teased, pressing her lips to his forehead and dashing off to the kitchen.

“What?!” he groaned, turning his attention back to the baby. “I guess I’ll just kiss my little girl then!” Emilia then yawned, signaling that it was her bedtime. With a quiet laugh, Tom gathered her into his arms and carried her into the kitchen. Holly was quietly making the tea as she always did, grinning up at him when he carried Emilia into the room. “I think our little princess is tuckered out. Want to come tuck her in?”

“Of course.” Holly smiled, kissing Emmy’s cheek. The family headed upstairs and into the nursery across from their room, changing the baby into her pajamas and tucking her into her crib. Every night they put her to bed together, kissing her cheeks and whispering how much they loved her as her little blue eyes slowly fluttered closed.

With a small smile, Holly grabbed the baby monitor and took Tom’s hand as he led her out of the room, shutting the lights off and cracking the door behind them. They headed back downstairs and collected their tea from the kitchen, curling back up on the couch together. 

“Tell me, do you miss living in the states?” Tom asked, running his fingers up and down her arm as she rested her head on his chest.

“Sometimes I miss having my family so close to me.” She answered honestly, looking up at him. “But London has become my home. Wherever you are is what I will always call home.” Smiling, he gathered her into his arms tightly and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you. Wherever you are is my home too.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Tom.” She whispered. “This year has been the best of my life so far.”

“Mine too.” He smiled, dipping to sneak a kiss, but Holly laughed and pulled away, kissing his forehead once again. “We still have like four hours. Please let me kiss you.”

“Promise not to tell anyone?” she asked, smiling as he dipped down again.

“I don’t kiss and tell, darling. You should know better than anyone else.”


End file.
